Fluorocarbonsulfonic acid (FCSA) polymers have been found to be useful catalysts for a variety of acid-catalyzed reactions. Thus, such catalysts are useful for alkylating aliphatic or aromatic compounds, for decomposing organic peroxides, for sulfonating or nitrating organic compoounds and for oxyalkylating organic hydroxyl compounds. Such catalysts, their preparation and use are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,038,213 and 4,303,551.
After being used for varying periods of time, however, these catalysts can become deactivated due to coking, but can be treated with strong acids to regenerate their activity. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,308, 70% HNO.sub.3 in water was used for reactivating such a catalyst after use in a hydrocarbon conversion process. In some processes, however, it is not desirable to introduce strong acids into the system.
It would be desirable to provide a regeneration process which would bring such deactivated catalysts back to their original efficacy without the use of strong acids. The present invention is directed to the regeneration of such catalysts without the use of a strong acid.